


"one butterfly plaster at a time"

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And this is John Watson the poet again, Johnlock poetry, M/M, Poetry, because it was too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: THIS one was written first on the comment section. Haha! Because I'm afraid I might forget the overflow of words. And so I did right there and then after reading. And now I transferred it to its own post because I'd like to gift it to the author. :)





	"one butterfly plaster at a time"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/gifts), [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Acceptable Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812619) by [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf). 



I tried my best not to hurt him  
By words or by the way how I move  
But I couldn't pretend that it doesn't affect me  
Well, this isn't the first time that it happened-actually

But the thing is it could've been worse  
And I know he _knows_  
It could've been a bullet straight to his brains  
And for me a never ending rain

But I wanted to reassure him that I'm always by his side  
To pick up his pieces, patching him up  
So the words I couldn't say  
I let my actions press to play

And in that perfect moment  
When the time stood still  
I let my warmth caress his skin  
As my lips began the rhythm

It was a huge leap of the situation  
And I'm not aware if his mind propelled a deduction  
But as I reached for him and hold him close  
I came to that final conclusion

Unless he would say he doesn't need me anymore  
Unless he would say it wouldn't work out for sure  
I'll continue to show that he's worth everything and he's mine  
One butterfly plaster at a time

**Author's Note:**

> the title came from one of the lines from the fic itself and who wouldn't be inspired with that euphoric feeling? And she says it's her first time to wrote something like it! Asdfghjkl!! I salute you, Echo! Hands down!!  
> And for england for always being there to Echo. BFF goals. ;)


End file.
